Baptism
by xXKuroshitsujifangirl96Xx
Summary: Dean and Castiel want to become intimate for the first time, but this requires first that Dean be baptized at the hand of the Angel himself. They sneak into a church at night and do what has to be done. Destiel. Church sex. Chapter 2 will contain heavy slash.
1. Chapter 1

"I have to do _what_ now?!" Hands were thrown up in the air, quite childishly if the angel observing the hunter was able to say so.

"Baptism, Dean. It's just a baptism." Castiel sighed. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to Dean's over-reactions.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Can't you just splash some holy water on me and call it a done deal? I mean come on, I'm not into the whole 'religious ceremony' thing….c'mon Cas, you know me better than this." He slouched.

Castiel breathed out heavily through his nose. It was becoming difficult not to lose his patience. "I understand that, Dean. But you know just as much as I do that I do not make the rules. If you wish to become intimate with me, you'll have to have some sort of baptism."

The green eyed hunter crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the motel room they were staying in. "But isn't a baptism like a way of saying you're devout to God or Jesus or who the hell ever?"

Castiel grimaced and made his way over to Dean. He'd been grumpy this past month. Either it's just his immature nature or the fact that he hadn't had sex since he and Castiel became a 'thing'. That's what Sam started calling them after he accidentally walked in on the pair making out on one of the motel beds. He was supposed to be out getting dinner, but he forgot the keys to the Impala. Sam wasn't the quickest to accept their relationship, but once he did he made everything about it into a joke. Even if it was at Castiel and Dean's expense.

"This will be different. This Baptism…." Castiel ghosted his lips over Dean's, whom felt hesitant when he felt the angel's breath against his face; his own warmth mixing in with the Angel's. "will show that you are devout to _me_…"

When Castiel pulled away without actually kissing the hunter, Dean felt a wave of disappointment. But was soon feeling pleased again as Castiel straddled his lap, knees at either side of Dean's hips on the couch. Dean knew this game. Castiel would press against him and whisper sweet nothings into Dean's ear until he was squirming underneath the Angel's touch.

"You reek of sin, Dean. Heaven will not allow you to bed me in…." Castiel closed his eyes and paused as he felt Dean's hands gliding up the small of his back. "…such conditions. You're filthy, Dean."

Dean grinned, kissing the corner of Castiel's mouth and proceeded to breathe heavily against the other man's neck. "Not yet I'm not. Just wait 'till I take you for a spin in the sack. Filthy will be an understatement."

Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean's cockiness. Sometimes it was annoying, but sometimes it was cute. "I'll hold you to it. But first you must earn me." The Angel lightly grabbed Dean by the wrists and brought them slowly to his chest. He made Dean's hands glide across his white button up shirt that he always wore. "You think you'd be able to just get me into bed so easily, Dean? I am an Angel. I am…" He dragged Dean's hands down his slim torso, stopping as the Hunter's hands were at his belt. Castiel gripped Dean's wrists tighter, earning an excited, low groan from the man under him. "…Celestial."

Dean stared at Cas with full blown lust through his heavy eyelashes. "Fuck Cas…I want it, I want to-"

Castiel covered Dean's mouth with his own before he spoke the end of his desires out loud. But the kiss definitely made up for the loss of words. Dean nipped at Castiel's lower lip, earning a reluctant grind of hips. But Cas stopped his hips before things could go too far. He may have had self control, but his desires made him doubt it.

"Baptism, Dean. Come with me." Castiel lifted himself off of Dean's lap and straightened his tie.

Dean tried to come out of his lust gaze enough to at least speak of something that didn't involve sex. It was more difficult than he though. But Cas really was something, he could rile Dean up in a matter of minutes.

"Where are we going.?" The green eyes pleaded for an answer along with his words.

Castiel reached for Dean's leather jacket and handed it the man getting up from the couch. "To church."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The crickets outside were actually comforting to Dean as he and Castiel stood in front of the small church. But he was still feeling uneasy about the whole situation, so he turned to Castiel to voice his feelings.

"Cas, it's almost midnight. I highly doubt there's gonna be a friggin' priest here at this time of night." Dean huffed, motioning his left hand towards the church.

The corner of Castiel's mouth tilted up slightly into a small smile. "We won't need one."

They entered the church, it was dark. The stained glass windows really didn't really let much of the moonlight in. It didn't really help that it was a cloudy night. Castiel went to light the rows of candles that went down the aisle in-between the pews and the few that were in the front of the church.

After shaking the match he held to extinguish the flame, the Angel turned to Dean. This lit a different type of flame.

The glow of the candles in the dark church made Dean's already tan skin glow. Cas' pale skin illuminated by the flame.

"I feel like I'm in a cheesy music video." Dean chuckled lightly, trying to decrease some of the tension in the air they shared.

Castiel ignored the comment. He did that a lot, especially in serious moments like this one. But despite his serious stature, there was a hint of excitement in Castiel's usually tense expression.

He just wanted to break all the walls Dean held up. Wanted to fucking destroy everything in the way of his emotions. Yeah, Dean was able to confess his feelings, but not to the extent Castiel knew he could. Dean held so many barriers Cas could almost _touch_ them.

"Strip."

The word echoed into Dean's head like he hadn't heard anyone speak in years. The hunter didn't think twice before throwing off his jacket and peeling his shirt off of his head. He was halted by Castiel's booming voice before he could undo his belt buckle.

"Stop there, that's enough….for right now." Cas breathed heavily, biting his lower lip. Self control.

Dean nodded slowly before walking towards Cas. They stood together at the front of the church, usually where someone would preach. Most of the words being spewed to the people were all lies. Castiel would change that, at least for tonight. All the words spoken in that church would all be truth. Cas smiled to himself; this would have made a beautiful bible verse.

Cas removed his trench coat and rolled up his sleeves. He pointed to the dark red carpeted floor. "On your knees, Dean."

The green eyes hunter parted his lips slightly. He could feel them going dry and flitted his tongue out to lick at them quickly. This was a nervous habit of his, Cas noticed.

Dean did as he was told and dropped to his knees, his jeans colliding with carpet. Once he looked to Cas he saw a large bowl of water resting in his hands. He wasn't sure when he had acquired it, but he really didn't care.

Cas dipped his fingers in the water, making sure to saturate them. He then knelt down to Dean, also coming to rest on his knees.

Dean watched as Castiel's wet fingers neared his mouth. He was curious, excited, and over all in love. He could feel his love for the Angel through all of his senses.

His thoughts were shattered by the feeling of damp fingers being pressed to his lips gently. Castiel dragged his fingers down the hunter's lips, down to his chin. Dean stared at him slight wonder, his skin tingling from the touch.

Castiel stared into his eyes sternly, blue orbs telling him not to speak for it would ruin the moment. This wasn't something every angel got to do. This would be a rare tell in heaven. A human and an angel coming together to perform a ritual that would accept a mortal body soul and a heavenly one to become entranced by one another. To allow intimacy with a human wasn't unheard of, but it most certainly wasn't common. Even heaven had its fairy tales.

Dean leaned forward, exposing his back to Castiel. He felt like he knew what he was supposed to let Cas do to him, to just let it happen.

"Dean…" Castiel spoke softly, his voice so gravelly and sultry that it made Dean's groin twitch.

He took a deep breath, his voice shaking. "…yes?"

"Dean Winchester," Castiel began as he dipped his hand into the bowl of water, filling his palm with the liquid. "Do you wish to be with me?"

Dean shuddered as he felt the cold water started to dribble from Castiel's palm onto his exposed back. His muscles were even more defined by the candle light.

"Of course." He hissed, wandering what Cas was going on about.

"If we were to die tomorrow, because we could, would you still want me even after this life is over?" Castiel let the rest of the water in his palm come down to spill over Dean's back. He watched as it ran down his arms and his sides.

"Cas…what are you talking about….?" Dean managed through grit teeth.

Castiel only replied with another question. "Who put you back together? Who does your soul belong to?" The Angel's voice was getting more gruff with need.

Dean was still confused, and Castiel was annoyed. This was Castiel's form of 'dirty talk'. He didn't need the "fuck me into the mattress" kind of talk right now. He would save that for later. Right now he needed reassurance that Dean was his. That Dean knew how much eh actually gave to him. He practically poured himself into the human. And he only wanted one thing in return.

Castiel leaned down to Dean's ear and whispered harshly. "Do you love me, Dean?"

Dean groaned. That's all he could do before answering. He knew he did, he'd just never said it out loud before. The hunter stared into Castiel's eyes. He could almost feel the green mixing with the blue. He knew blue had become his favorite color for a reason, he just didn't realize it until this moment.

"You know I do, Cas. You better know it you son of a bitch, because Dean Winchester doesn't say 'I love you'. So you better listen good and remember exactly how this sounds coming out of my mouth because I can't guarantee I'll be able to say this again. I love you, Castiel. I love you and it fucking hurts sometimes. But I'm also glad it's you, because I know you can protect yourself. I know I don't have to worry about someone coming after you to get to me, and you won't be safe." Dean tripped over some of his confession, but felt like a weight had been lifted once he finished.

Castiel nodded, smirking. He stood up again and grabbed the bowl once more. Cas dumped the entirty of its contents onto Dean, making sure it got onto his shoulders and dripped to his chest.

Dean felt cleansed, he really did. But he also felt dirty all over again once he caught glimpse of the look Cas was giving him. Dean shuddered, not from the cool touch of air that the water intensified, but because Castiel looked like he was about to fucking destroy him.

Castiel pushed Dean onto the floor, his back pressing to the rough feel of carpet. Before anyting could be said from the hunter, kisses were being placed all over his chest and a hand was undoing his belt.

It was all moving fast, too fast. Dean brought his hands to Castiel's shirt and started haphazardly undoing buttons. Cas moaned stoftly from excitement and moved to Dean's mouth. Castiel shoved his tongue into Dean's mouth, making obscene sounds that would made even _him_ blush.

Castiel through his own shirt to the side and was about to tug Dean's pants off, but was stopped by a kiss and a pair of hands.

"Cas….Cas stop just a second." Dean groaned throatily, finding it hard to keep his hands of the Angel straddling him.

Castiel felt like keeping on going, but he stopped to listen to what Dean had to say. He was surprised how much of an impact Dean actually had on him. The hunter had made an Angel lust after a human. Not just lust over, Love. The urge was strong and all too real. If Cas had the time he could write novels dedicated to the feelings Dean gave him.

"Cas…we're in a church. Isn't this…." Dean looked around, as if searching for words on the walls of the church. "….a bit taboo?"

Castiel smirked and kissed Dean on the neck and then kissed the stubble that speckled his jaw.

"Dean, this is a house of my father. And the last time I checked, children were always welcome to come in their own home."

* * *

**No, I'm not dead. Wow it's been awhile. I just got out of inpatient 2 months ago. I am finally free! So to celebrate I'm writing a bunch of Destiel fanfiction. Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow. Reviews Would be so lovely and make my day! **


	2. Chapter 2

The water that had previously soaked Dean's chest had all disappeared now. It evaporated with Castiel's touch, warmer than the hunter had expected it to be. Dean's body was heating up quick, it felt like the Angel's touch could brand him with any slight graze of the flesh. He glanced at his arm that held the mark of Castiel's hand; that explained a lot.

Being thankful that Cas couldn't deep fry his skin while residing in a vessel, Dean moved to press his hands into the Angel on top of him; gripping at his sides with a touch that he wasn't sure could be called gentle or not. It wasn't his fault that he was eager, Castiel had started this after all.

Once Castiel felt the hands of the man he loved on his body he let his head tip back slightly. This was it, he thought. The Angel's breath staggered as he felt mortal lips on his navel, pressing light kisses and half nips. Dean was teasing him. Castiel smirked, unseen by Dean. He gripped his hands into the hunter's hair, trying to force his head lower.

Dean got the message, all too impressed with the eagerness that Cas had displayed for him. He expected the virgin Angel to be….well, just that, a virgin Angel. Dean was thankful that they didn't have to tiptoe around things and that Cas didn't have to be walked through everything.

The sound of a belt buckle dropping to the ground echoed through the empty church. The sound made Castiel groan almost inaudibly. He always tried to imagine what it would sound like when Dean would have eventually be stripping him of his clothing. It sounded better than he though, sending ripples of excitement down the Angel's spine.

Dean skillfully unbuttoned Cas' slacks and pushed them down his thighs. He cocked an eyebrow.

"No underwear?" Dean laughed breathily. It was hard to even talk through his heavy breathing.

Cas shrugged slightly. He wasn't in the mood to really talk. He wanted to go back to reading Dean's thoughts. Dean thought things that made Castiel want to push him into a wall and make him regret ever sleeping with women. Make him want to fucking cherish Cas and the body he resided in. This was his goal. It may take more than just tonight, but the Angel liked a challenge.

"Fucking A." Dean smirked and took a look into Castiel's eyes.

He wasn't looking for an 'okay you can go ahead and touch my dick' look. It was damn obvious that the Angel wanted to be fucked into next Thursday. He just wanted to look at Cas while he did it; wanted to make Cas feel special. Let him know he wasn't just another fuck.

The hiss that came from Cas both urged Dean to go ahead and get on with it, and also made him want to take his sweet time. But Dean decided to save all of the teasing for another day. Right now he was aroused, and Cas was desperate to be touched by him; why make either one of them wait?

"Come on Dean…" Cas took hold of the other man's hand, dragging it dangerously close to his exposed dick. "make me feel it."

Dean's breath hitched as his hand was being wrapped around the Angel's arousal. He honestly couldn't believe it. He, a human, a fucking hunter, had an Angel on top him asking to be fucked. Dean glanced to his hand wrapped around Cas, and then glanced to the cross that was on the wall of the church.

"Fuck…" Dean whispered; breath staggered. "I'm definitely going back to hell."

Cas smiled and leaned forward even more so that he could kiss Dean on the lips. He put both of his hands at either side of Dean's face, staring into emerald green. Fuck he had beautiful eyes. They'd be a beautiful addition to heaven. They could use that as an attraction: 'Hey, do good so you can come to Heaven and see Dean Winchester's really green eyes. It's totally worth it!'

"And I'd come back and get you all over again." Castiel's gruff voice boomed through the church.

And with that, Dean pushed Cas back hard, making the Angel hit the floor of the church.

He wrapped his hand around the Angel's dick and started pumping hard. Cas' moans could have been heard if it weren't for Dean attacking his mouth with rough kisses.

Once Dean had to come up for air he latched his mouth onto Castiel's throat, sucking on the lump there. Cas rolled his head to lie to the side and groaned through his throat; no way could this just be foreplay, it felt far too amazing.

Dean removed his hand from Castiel's still achingly hard dick, earning a hiss of "Fuck!" from the Angel. The hunter started undoing his own pants, quickly throwing the pair of jeans to the side to land over the back of a pew.

He got back on top of Castiel and smirked at him; oh yeah, that famous panty dropping smirk didn't just work on women so it seemed. Just as lust was clouding Castiel's already overloaded senses, Dean found himself grinding his hips against Castiel's bare ones.

Castiel's moans echoed through the church, sounding sweeter and truer than any sermon. Dean put his hand over Castiel's mouth, muffling the noises he really was enjoying all too well. This earned an annoyed growl from Cas.

His complaints were soon silent though as Dean began to speak.

"You want me inside of you, Cas?"

The words seemed to melt into the Angel's skin and pierce him all at once. Of course he fucking wanted Dean inside of him. But he knew this was something Dean wanted to hear. Dirty talk was something Cas could do, he'd been practicing in his head for a while now after all.

Cas pried Dean's hand off of his mouth so he could talk. The scowl on his face wasn't the usual one, it had hints of lust and threat in it.

"Yes Dean…" He placed his hands on the waistband of Dean's black underwear. "want you in me…want it now."

The rough tone of Castiel's voice sounded even better with lust in it. How could Dean deny an Angel with the perfect bedroom voice his pleasure?

Dean lowered his head so that his lips grazed Cas' ear. He nipped the lobe, just barely though before speaking. He swallowed, it being audible from how close he was to Castiel.

"You…you want me to make you feel better?" Dean's breath caught in his throat, making the sentence shift octave to be lower.

Castiel couldn't help but moan lowly at the question. He lifted his hips up to grind against Dean's. Dean pressed into him in return, letting their arousals press together and surge even more want into them both.

Castiel went ahead and began pulling down Dean's last item of clothing that prevented further contact. "It hurts Dean…hurts so much without you."

Dean chuckled lowly into Cas' ear. "Well you've got me right now. So I suggest you do exactly what you want with me, Cas. Because hell, God knows I wanna do it too."

Dean threw his underwear to the side to join his pants on the pew once Castiel had pulled them down to his knees.

Castiel stared at Dean. This is a man, he thought. One of his father's greatest creations was naked in front of him, ready to bare all; more than just his body. The fact that Castiel even felt this way about a human said quite a lot. It took a lot to arouse an Angel _and_ their feelings.

Cas looked to the ceiling briefly, silently thanking God for Dean Winchester, along with the opportunity to fuck him.

Dean kissed the corner of Cas' mouth. "You know I'm going to have to prep you, right? Sorry if it's…awkward." Dean laughed lightly.

Castiel cocked an eyebrow. "It's fine Dean, whatever you need to do is fine with me."

Dean laughed to himself, Cas' seriousness coming out in this situation was amusing. This was sex, he could relax here. But Dean didn't bother saying anything because he and Cas were both painfully hard and needing to be getting on with this.

The hunter looked around blindly before realizing he didn't have any lube. He shrugged; the hell with it.

Dean spit on his fingers. Fucking weird but hey, better than nothing he supposed. He was happy with the fact that Cas didn't make any weird faces at the fact that he was about to lube him up with his saliva, but hey, barely anything seemed to phase Cas.

Assuming this is how you do it, Dean went ahead and poked one finger at Cas' entrance. The feeling of being lightly prodded made Castiel shift his legs apart so Dean could have better access.

Dean smirked to himself, this didn't seem so bad after all. Fuck, he was aroused. If someone had told him a few years ago that he'd be sleeping with a male Angel of the lord he would have clocked them. But now it seemed to be the most exhilarating thing in the world.

At the feeling of a finger slipping into him, Cas shifted his eyebrows. It actually felt kind of good. He wasn't sure if it were because of his body's nerve endings, or because he was so excited at the thought of Dean fingering him.

Dean moved the single finger in and out immediately, not wanting to waste any time with the 'are you okay?' shit. Cas was a fucking _Angel_, Dean had stabbed him and he hadn't felt a thing, he could handle this.

Dean could tell that Cas was having a hard time not squirming for more. The look on his face said it all. So the hunter happily obliged and thrust a second finger up into Cas.

The Angel groaned heavily. Cas had enjoyed that way more than he'd like to admit.

The pressure inside of him wasn't helping the fact that he was so hard it could make him angry. "Dean…"

Dean jammed his fingers harder at his name. "Yeah sweetheart?"

Cas grimaced at the nickname. "One…never call me that again." he groaned again as Dean smirked and continued thrusting his fingers harder. "and two…take those out of me and put _that_ in instead." Castiel motioned to Dean's dick with his eyes.

If he wasn't ready to fucking explode right now Dean would have just kept on teasing Cas with his fingers. He removed his fingers swiftly, Cas moaning at the sensation. He wanted more of the hunter inside of him. Wanted to know what it felt like to be loved by him with his body.

"Put your legs around my waist." Dean motioned towards his body and bit his lip. He and Cas were really about to do this.

Cas did as he was told, pulling Dean closer to him.

Now or never, Dean thought as he took hold of his hard on to press it against Castiel's entrance. He saw Cas close his eyes, wanting to bask in the feeling with heightened sense of touch. So Dean did the same before pushing in.

The sound of Cas' nails digging into the carpet scratched through Dean's ears. He wasn't sure if that was a sign of pain or enjoyment, so he opened his eyes to find out.

Cas' eyebrows were tilted up and his mouth parted, letting out shallow breaths. He was in pleasure, more than Dean expected him to be. So far so good.

Dean connected himself to the Angel the rest of the way, making their hips collide with one another.

Cas let out a moan, trailing into a low groan that vibrated through his throat. "Ah….shit Dean….no."

Dean cocked an eyebrow as he tried to catch his breath and to control his hips as they practically begged him to go ahead and start thrusting.

"Too much….for me." Castiel opened his eyes and leaned up to kiss the hunter that was burying his dick deep inside of him. "You're really good, Dean. Inside of me." Cas breathed the words heavily against Dean's lips.

Dean's skin tingled, how the fuck was this even working out. He expected things to go at least somewhat wrong. But this was all too right, but he couldn't complain; not when he had Cas telling him how good his dick was. Who the hell could complain about that?

"This is friggin' awesome." Dean whispered in amusement before engaging in a heavy make out session with the Angel. As he was letting his tongue roam against Castiel's, Dean began thrusting slightly; just enough to test the waters.

The moans being let out into his mouth let Dean know that Cas was totally ready for it. They both were aching with the need to love each other, and amazed by the fact that it was actually happening with Dean being the stubborn jackass that he was and Cas being a stick in the mud most of the time. A lot can happen when you open up.

Cas just laid back and let himself feel it. He didn't bother questioning the pleasure that fucked into him, he didn't analyze it; he let himself enjoy it. Castiel hardly ever enjoyed anything, but with Dean things were different.

Dean assumed that Cas could handle it a bit harder and so he began slamming his hips so hard it actually kind of hurt _him_. But hey, the feeling of Cas tightening around him with each thrust was more than enough compensation for the sting of flesh.

"I don't mean to sound like a grade A sleaze bag, but fuck Cas…you feel really good." Dean groaned as he took a second to glance down at where he and Cas were connected. Fuck.

Castiel laughed lightly. The sex high was making him slightly giddy, he hardly ever laughed. "Likewise, Dean…I don't believe there is enough appreciation for the human anatomy."

Castiel was fascinated by how two bodies could make each other feel. This was more than he had ever expected. Maybe it was because it was Dean. It was Dean making his spine tingle and his lips curse obscenities.

The feeling welling inside of Cas was one he'd never felt, but he recognized it. He knew it, somehow.

The Angel began grinding his hips into Dean as he tried to get more of the feeling he so desired from the hunter. Never had he felt so in need of something. Human sex drive really was something to be wandered.

Dean too could feel that he was nearing completion. He expected to last longer but he _was_ having sex with Cas, and it felt too good to last much longer.

Dean wanted to just hold Cas down and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, let him know how much he loved him. How much of an honor it was to be able to do this.

The hunter ceased to do that though, he was too close. He felt like he was about to lose his mind.

Castiel was writhing, begging Dean for more of the pleasure that man have called a sin. It wasn't though, not even close. How could something so damn beautiful and fulfilling be called a sin? How could something even an Angel desired be called a sin?

Castiel felt the heat in his abdomen and panicked. He felt like he needed something else before he came to the end but he wasn't sure what.

The only thing the Angel could do was grab one of Dean's hands and press it to his chest.

"Touch me Dean, please just touch me. I want to feel good, even better." Castiel's gravelly voiced spewed words of want.

Dean kept on thrusting his hips at a painful rate as he roamed Castiel's chest with his hands.

Castiel sucked in a deep breath and sighed it out with pleasure. His moaning picked up as Dean's thrusting did. Lips of a hunter being pressed to his neck and then his collar bone set his senses on fire.

Castiel gasped. "Dean this is-"

Cas was interrupted by Dean licking up Cas' neck before kissing him heatedly. "You want Dean Winchester's cum inside of you?"

Cas groaned at an especially hard thrust of hips against his own. He could feel Dean's pre-cum making his insides slick. Cas wanted to answer, wanted to moan out the answer but the pleasure abstained him from doing so. All the Angel could do was grip at his own hair and try to control himself.

Dean smirked at how undone he had made the Angel. He made Cas so hot and bothered that he couldn't even _talk_. If you ask him, that's a fucking accomplishment in his book.

Dean said no more, he was ready to let go. He was ready to call their first time to a close. Because he knew there would be many more times ahead of them, that this was just a first of many nights spent sweating and moaning against each other as they both gave into carnal desires that apparently weren't limited to just man.

Hips were slammed into Cas hard, announcing with a sting that this was their last motion.

Cas honestly didn't know what to expect from an orgasm. But once he heard Dean groan his name and felt Dean pour his completion deep inside of him, Cas was subjected to the orgasm that hit him harder than any fall from heaven to the ground could have.

Cas threw his head back and felt that coiling in his stomach unravel and disperse. Euphoria on earth was real, he knew that now.

Dean was making small thrusts into Castiel through the afterglow of his own orgasm before he heard that high pitched noise. He recognized it, the sound of Cas' true voice that would have hurt his ears if he wasn't so far gone from orgasm.

The stain glassed windows all shattered to the floor at once, stopping and only leaving one untouched as Castiel finally left the after shocks of his first orgasm.

Dean leaned down groggily to kiss Castiel sloppily on the mouth, teeth clicking and tongues licking at lips. Dean removed himself from Castiel, feeling his body start to cool off.

The hunter looked around the church. "Fuck Cas, didn't know cumming would bust the damn windows." Dean laughed, helping Cas up before walking over to get their clothing.

Castiel watched as Dean began to dress. "My apologies."

Dean handed Castiel his pants. "It's all good man. Just, can you fix them before we leave?"

Castiel nodded, smiling. "It is the least we could do for lying in their church."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Cas walked out of the church, the sky had cleared up a bit and the stars were visible.

"So, you ready to go?" Dean asked Cas as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He was glad things didn't feel awkward.

"Yeah…Dean?" Cas looked up at the sky, then back at Dean.

Dean would of blushed at the puppy-dog look in Cas' eyes, but instead he smiled. "Yeah, what is it Cas?"

Castiel stared awkwardly for a moment, thinking. He decided to take a chance and took Dean's hand into his own. "Is…is this alright?"

Dean looked at their interlocked fingers. "I think I can forgive one chick-flick moment. Y'know uh, since it _is _you."

Hand holding really wasn't Dean's thing. But Cas was different and it wasn't as dumb as it usually seemed with him.

Cas nodded, happy with the answer. He really liked the way Dean's eyes look at night. He wanted to be able to stare at them a little longer.

"Let's take the long way, back okay? I'm sure Sam hasn't noticed we've been gone yet. Plus, it's been raining every night this week. I'd like to take advantage of the fact that it looks nice out tonight."

This was just Dean's excuse to hold Castiel's hand a little longer. He really wished he could be romantic like this all the time instead of being so guarded all the time.

But hey, this was a good start for them both.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I honestly hate reading a bunch of Destiel fanfic and all of the sex ending up being the same and so...blah. So I tried to make it interesting, hope I succeeded. Reviews are my fuel! And thank you for the existing reviews! **


End file.
